


The Replacement

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [15]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Fluff, dayton white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: This picture (red car with a giant teddy hanging out the side) was sent in by @definitelydaytonwhite for drunk drabbles today and I am feeling soft. Have this fluff monster.





	The Replacement

Dayton would be gone for a while for consecutive races and you were giving him a hard time about your bed being incredibly empty for all that time. You had grown used to his warmth, smell, arms wrapped around you and legs tangled with yours. 

The two of you walked hand in hand through the shops passing by the window displays, one of them in particular caught your eye. It was a little store, clearly made for children, in which you could build your own bear. The one that caught your attention in the window had a cute red racing suit on. Stopping in your tracks you pulled Dayton back with a jerk to show him your find. 

You pointed at it through the glass “Look at it! It’s so cute.” you cooed. 

He just shook his head and guffawed. “You really gonna try and replace me with a bear while I am gone?” 

“No, sweetheart. Not replace. No one can replace you.” you assured him. “Plus a bear can’t wrap its arms around me” you whispered as you patted his cheek. 

“You’re right.” he puffed his chest in pride as he grabbed your hand and tugged on it for you to come with him. 

–

A few days later, just before he left, Dayton pulled into the drive. You were curled up drinking your tea and reading a book, but could see from your spot on the couch that Dayton had something large in his car. He had the top down and it was peering over the top. As you stood up you saw it. A giant bear. He had one hand holding it upright as he danced it back and forth to the beat of the music he was listening to. 

He shifted the car into park as you stepped outside barefoot to greet him. “And what, pray tell, is that for?” you asked as you tiptoed to his side of the car pointing at the bear towering over him. 

“Oh this? This is my replacement” as he said it the corners of his mouth curved up.

Your eyes grew wide “Dayton. Honey. This thing is bigger than you. You can’t expect me to cuddle with this in bed.” 

“Sure you can. Allow me to show you.” He opened the car door and ran around the front of the car to pull out the bear. Hoisting it up over his shoulders, he carried it into the house. He struggled a bit to fit it through the door frames and into the bedroom. You just followed behind him and enjoyed the show, making a comment and jab here and there, and picking up the messes he made as he bumped into things. Fixing a picture here, books dropped on the floor, his keys falling out of his hands. 

Finally he got it to the bedroom and plopped it on the bed. Its arm and leg on one side hanging over it, he rolled the bear to its side and carefully walked around the other side and climbed in. Leaning against the wall arms crossed you watched him, you’d give him one thing: he was determined. He turned to face you and scooted himself back into the bear, grabbing one arm and placing it under his head, the other pulled over his belly and tugging it around him. A leg between his, and one over. He looked at you pleased with his showing of how you were wrong “See? Perfect cuddle buddy.” 

“Mm yes, except for the fact that it takes up so much of the bed. I mean it might as well be the bed.” you responded. “Maybe we should just put it in the guest room for now?” you asked as you pointed across the hall with your thumb over your shoulder. He shook his head, “Nuh uh. Get over here.” You wandered towards him and when you got close enough he pulled you on top of him with a huff and rolled you so that you were laying between him and the bear. His arms wrapped around you and the big bear at your back he kissed your forehead as the two of you laid there in silence. 

–

While Dayton was away the bear stayed in the guest room, but you would occasionally go in there to cuddle up for a little bit, and replay that moment in your head.


End file.
